Headphones
by Sakura Mochi
Summary: Shuichi and his missing headphones. What's he supposed to do? Wake up everyone's favorite narcissistic writer, of course. YxS, Rated for light language. R&R.


So. I'm finally getting around to writing a fanfic. I mean….I've written them before, but it's been a couple years…I'm sitting here with a hurt foot, so I might as well do something with my time. Obviously, since this _is_ a Gravi fic, it's gonna be shounen-ai. It'll be a one-shot. 3

Disclaimer: I didn't create Gravitation, so it doesn't belong to me. Gravitation was created by Maki Murakami, so deal with it.

"Yuuuuuuuuuukiiiiiiiii!" A shrill cry rang through the apartment complex. An orange and pink blur dive-bombed the bed, on which a tired, irate, and annoyed writer attempted to rest.

"Baka….what do you need at…" A quick glance at the alarm clock gave him the time. "…6:30 in the morning..?"

He grumbled and sat up, knowing full well that he wasn't going to get back to sleep anytime soon. Blinking his eyes, he retrieved his glasses from the night stand on which they where perched and set them on the bridge of his nose, peering over at his young lover.

"…"

"…So? What's so important?"

"…I can't find my headphones."

"Bah!" A pillow was thrown, hitting Shuichi Shindou square in the face.

The small singer fell off the bed, rubbing his nose gently

"..itai…Yuuuki…..that wasn't nice…" He pouts as he hops back on the bed, demanding that Eiri Yuki kiss it better.

"Fuck off." Sending a death glare, he spoke as he rolled back onto his side, hoping to Kami-sama he'd be allowed to drift off despite the whining.

"Butbutbutbutbutbutbut…..I can't sing without listening to Sakuma-san sing Sleepless Beauty first…it gets me revved up..." Shuichi smiled sweetly at Yuki, trying to make his voice less irritating

"..So I thought 'Hey, maybe my Yuki will help me look for them' and I came in and woke you up, and…."

"..Yeah, yeah…I know what happens after I wake up."

"….So?"

"So, what?"

"Yuki! Will you help me or not!"

"No."

With that, he put the pillow over his head drowning out the sad sobs of the one beside him. After about ten minutes he finally sighed and gave up.

"..I thought you cared about….."

"Alright already...Let's go find those damn headphones already…"

"…Really, Yuki!"

"Yeah...just to get you out of my…"

He was cut off by a flurry of pink and orange rubbing against him.

"Thank you, Yuki! 3 3 3 3 3"

"Whatever."

Yuki sat up once more, sliding off of the bed, to stand on the hard wood floor. He yawned and glanced down at his own body, realizing why he thought it was rather drafty.

"…"

Slightly curious as to why he was nude, he looked for the outfit he had fallen asleep in. Not finding any trace of it after several minutes of searching, he trudged along to the laundry room.

"…Great."

You could hear the vein in his forehead pulsate as he formed a fist. Yelling out for the young man, he stopped the washer.

"Yes, Yuki?" Feigning his best smile, a suddenly timid Shuichi slowly trotted into the room.

"…Why am I naked?"

"…I thought you might want to change.."

"Did you put them in the washer?"

"Yes…I thought you might want them cleaned…"

A thoroughly irritated Yuki reaches his hand into the washer, producing a water-logged pair of headphones.

"…Are _these_ your headphones?"

A sheepish smiles gave him the answer he was looking for, as he smacked Shuichi's forehead.

"Baka. Well, these are ruined. What are you planning to do now?"

Shuichi smiled and began skipping out the door

"..It's ok. I'll just call Sakuma-san on the way to work, and have him sing it to me over the phone. 3"

"…"

Shuichi looks over his shoulder, frowning

"What's wrong yuki?"

"You!"

He sent another death glare

"…You wake me up, have me go on this total expedition to look for some headphones that are actually ruined because of your recklessness, when you could've called him the entire time and have him sing that way!"

"Eh heh, heh, heh…You go right on to bed now Yuki….I'll just leave for work now, without a sound…but before I do…"

He runs to Yuki, stands on his tippy-toes and smiles

"Aishiteru."

Nipping his ear, Shuichi ran off, before the Wrath of Yuki struck upon him.

Sighing audibly, Yuki trudged back to bed, where he found a small pink note.

"Yuki—

Look out the window! Isn't it beautiful? I'll try to come home before the next one this time.

Love,

Shu-chan. 3 3 3"

Reaching over to his curtains, he saw a treasury of colors as the sun began to rise over the city of Tokyo.

Smiling gently, he crumpled up the note and crawled back into bed

"…Baka. Now I'll never get back to sleep."

Ah. This has been quite the adventure, but it has come to an end….for now. I may do more Fiction, provided I get feedback.

Ja ne, minna-san. 3

Sakura Mochi


End file.
